Transformers:Robots In Disguise;Legacy of Power
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: Kojis cousin is given psycic powers, but the preds steal his family. can he help the autobots?
1. The Start of a Legacy

1 I don't own transformers except the ones that come out of the artificial protoforms. I also don't own star wars. I don't own much come to think of it. That takes care of the disclaimer.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Transformers: Robots In Disguise; Legacy of Power  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Well actually it was a bright sunny day, but weathermen worry about the weather. It was irrelevant. But what happened to Dirk Takaishi is what was bad. Galvatron busted in and took his family. He would shield them with his psychic powers too, but they were too weak. Only his kitten could see him. After that ordeal he went to his cousins house for shelter. His cousin's name was Koji Onishi  
  
  
  
Well, that's what happened Koji. The Preds took my family. And I do have powers I just found out about." That was Dirk. He lifts a spoonful of corn with his mind and puts the corn on his plate. Koji and Dr.Onishi are in awe as he lifts his spoon and starts to eat.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"How...did...you...do...that?" Koji asked / stuttered.  
  
"I found energon, raw I mind you, a few weeks ago. The energy went through Jill and me. She has an endless supply of energy, raw and tamed."  
  
The next day, Koji takes Dirk to see the Autobots. "Hi" Dirk and Koji say together. "This kid isn't so tough looking." Sideburn says. " Oh yea? Psychic Ball Blast!" Sideburn is out cold. " I didn't even try Bunsen burner"  
  
Later that day, Dirk is in a room with Optimus and T-Ai  
  
"O.K. Prime, I think I can make new Autobots. I'll need some empty stasis pods and some metal" Dirk explained.  
  
" All right Dirk, but how will this make Autobots?" asked Optimus.  
  
"T-Ai, you explain"  
  
"O.K., Dirk will multiply the metal and make protoforms." T-Ai told Optimus.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I'll do this as long as I don't have Prowl as a partner."  
  
"Why Prowl?"  
  
"Just don't like im' as well as the others."  
  
"Ok, here's the metal and 10 stasis pods."  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Ok Sideburn sorry about that ball blast insedent."  
  
"Its ok"  
  
"Ok, aim the pods." Beams fire everywhere.  
  
"They're done I think."  
  
A Grey 2000 Hyundai Sonata, green 2000 ford ranger, white 1984 Dalorien, X- Wing, red PT Cruiser, gold T-Bird, Naboo Star Fighter, 747, scarab beetle, and school bus come out.  
  
" Insectiod, Terrorize!" that was the scarab.  
  
"TERRORIZE!" Sideburn and Dirk exclaimed.  
  
"I don't like you Autobots either. Intellect, Transform!" the ford ranger.  
  
"Oh yea? Try Team Speeder, the Air Group and the Space brothers on for size! Cruisin', Transform!" the PT Cruiser.  
  
"Continuum, Transform!" the dalorien.  
  
"X-Space, Transform!" the X-Wing.  
  
"7fire 7 and Flame Law, Transform!" the 747 had 2 sparks and thus was 2 transformers! Flame Law is a police car with fire details (think super Sideburn and Prowl combined)  
  
"Lightnin', Transform!" the T-bird.  
  
"Educate, Transform!" the bus.  
  
"Zero-G, Transform!" the star fighter  
  
"Solar Flare, Transform!" the sonata.  
  
Solar Flare speaks. " You are out numbered Predacon and Desepticon. Now go."  
  
"Ok, we're going. TRANSFORM!" They are out of there in seconds.  
  
At the base…  
  
"Prime meet the Space Brothers, part of the Air Group and Team Speeder."  
  
"Glad to meet you."  
  
Solar Flare speaks. "The pleasure is ours. You are a legendary Autobot leader, and we are but a new. Why, with out you and Dirk here, we wouldn't be here. You could say I'm sort of the… commander of Team Speeder."  
  
Now X-space speaks. " I am the older of the Space Brothers. I somehow ended up in this body. I don't now how, but I once was on Cybertron."  
  
Now its 7fire7's turn. "I am 7fire7. I shall command the Air Group. My little buddy Flame Law here is my right hand man, er… bot."  
  
"Optimus, I think I can do a second round of stasis pods."  
  
"All right Dirk. Just be more careful."  
  
"Got it Optimus, I'll make as many Autobots as I can! Come on Sideburn! You to X-Space!"  
  
1 hour later…  
  
" Ok, aim and fire!" the same thing happens. This time a wrecking ball, 3 soda machines, 3 18 wheelers, a fighter plane, a scorpion and a foursome of a helicopter, a stealth jet, a blue angel fighter and a older model bomber come out.  
  
Sideburn, Dirk and X-Space start cheering. "Yes, we have new Autobots  
  
"Cheer while you still can Autobots. Sky-Byte, Terrorize!" " Oh, yea, fish face? Wrecka' Transform!" the wrecking ball Transforms into a bot with a spiked ball.  
  
"Coola, Transform!" a Coca-Cola machine with the dispenser for an arm, the buttons on the other.  
  
"POW-er-aid, Transform!" a power-aid machine with a similar transformation as Coola, except his head is shaped like a Gatorade bottle and he has a sword instead of a rifle and wrist cannons.  
  
"Utopian, Transform!" a Fruitopia machine with a grenade launcher in his chest.  
  
"Wheeler, Transform!" a convoy with a serious attitude problem.  
  
"Milli-wheel, Transform!" a convoy with to many wheels  
  
"Rush Delivery, Transform!" a convoy with flames. (A/N: I just like flames!)  
  
"Triple-Flight, Transform!" the plane had three modes! He was in robot mode.  
  
"Stinga', Maximize!" the scorpion is a Maximal! His head flipped down, his sides became arms and his legs and chest became robot legs.  
  
"Stealth Destruct, Transcombine!" the bomber and the stealth fight are 1 bot!  
  
"Big Blue, Transcombine!" the blue angel jet and the helicopter are like Stealth Destruct!  
  
"I didn't expect this! Shark Missles!"  
  
Stinga' gives the signal. "Fire at full force!"  
  
At the base…  
  
" Optimus, this is the Convoys, Team Carbonation, the first Maximal, the rest of the Air Group, including the Transcombiners, and the new member of the Build Team."  
  
  
  
I, Galvatron2.5 shall add more later. The next chapter will be at the Predacons base! 


	2. The Plan of the Predacons

I don't own transforms except the ones from artificial protoforms. I don't own star wars. And I would like to say hi to my friend (of sorts) Celebistar*. Read Uh… Whets my line again?  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Transformers: Robots in Disguise; Legacy of Power  
  
At the Preds base…(A/N: now its base P, Kay?)  
  
" Galvatron, I am Intellect. This is my comrade Insectiod. We want to be a part of you great army."  
  
"Hmmm… all right, Insectiod you're with Sky-Byte, Intellect, go with Scourge."  
  
"Thank you, commander."  
  
"Scourge! There is a massive energy source off the coast of an island the humans call Hawaii. Take Sky-Byte and Slapper as well."  
  
At the beach…  
  
"Ah, nothing like a vacation to Hawaii in winter. It's so…warm. I'll just rest here," Kelly simply put  
  
"Shark! Shark!"  
  
"Ahh! Shark!"  
  
"That's not a shark!" Triple-Flight (who was quite appropriately was there) said, "It's Sky-Byte! I wonder what old fish-face want?"  
  
"Triple-Flight? Triple-Flight? Triple-Flight!" It was T-Ai.  
  
"Oh, T-Ai, I just saw Sky-Byte! He's terrorizing the people at Hawaii. Send whoever you can ASAP."  
  
"OK Triple-Flight."  
  
"Utilizing member select program. Calling the space brothers and the Air Group. I'll have to get them separately."  
  
"7fire7 and Flame Law, battle protocol. There's an emergency at the eastern coast of Hawaii. Downloading visuals now."  
  
"We're going T-Ai."  
  
"Stealth Destruct, battle protocol. There's an emergency at the eastern coast of Hawaii. Downloading visuals now. Meet 7fire7 and Triple-Flight ASAP."  
  
"Right cutie."  
  
"Stealth Destruct? Don't call me that, or I'll download you a virus next time."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Big Blue, battle protocol. Emergency. Follow Stealth Destruct to Hawaii. The Predacons are attacking!"  
  
"Good, I can soak up some rays after hurting ol' fish face and his cronies."  
  
"X-Space! Get to Hawaii ASAP!"  
  
"Got it T-Ai!"  
  
"Zero-G! Battle protocol. Follow your older brother! ASAP!"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
At the beach…  
  
"Terrorize!"  
  
"Not so fast, fishy!" 7fire7 quickly said, "Autobots, Transform!"  
  
"Maybe us Deceptions should help him! Scourge, Transform!"  
  
"Ronation, Awaken!"  
  
"Slapper, Terrorize!"  
  
"T-Ai, maybe you should send a combiner team!"  
  
"Right! Utilizing Team Bullet Train!"  
  
"Wait! T-Ai! I got an idea!" Dirk yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Send the Mini-Bots and Lawtrons!"  
  
"OK. Utilizing member select program. Mini-Bots and Lawtrons, get to Hawaii ASAP!"  
  
Craft and Enforcer come on the screen.  
  
"Got it T-Ai," they said together.  
  
At the beach…  
  
"We need back-up soon," Flame Law said.  
  
"Did somebody ask for back-up? Lawtrons, Transform!" Enforcer yelled.  
  
"Yes, the Calvary has arrived. Mini-Bots, Transform!"  
  
Sky-Byte looks at the Mini-Bots (which barely pass his foot!) and laughs. Craft pulls out his gun, fires and sends Sky-Byte flying!  
  
"Did you get the license plate number of that truck?" he says then faints.  
  
"Never send a shark to do a Desepticons job. Sword of Fury!" Scourge says.  
  
"Ready Mini-Bots?" Craft asks.  
  
"Ready Craft! Combiner Weponner, Gun Mode!" They all yell and turn to a big ray blaster.  
  
"Lawtrons, lets go!" Enforcer yells.  
  
"Right boss!" they yell back.  
  
"Combine to form Protector!" they yell. The Wepponer in gun mode hops into Protector's hand.  
  
"Mega-Nucleor Blast!" Weponner and Protector yell together.  
  
"Gyahh!" Scourge yells in pain.  
  
"Weponner, Sword Mode!" he yells.  
  
"Ronation, Destroy!"  
  
" Big Ray Slicer!" they yell.  
  
"No! I failed Galvatron!"  
  
At base P…  
  
"So you failed me? Incompetence is not rewarded!" Galvatron yells.  
  
"We are sorry Galvatron." They answer.  
  
  
  
At base A…  
  
"Where was the energy, Optimus?" Dirk asks.  
  
"Under ground. It was this ball Craft found afterwards. It is as powerful as… a gallon of gas, but it makes it self seen bigger."  
  
"Oh. Ok, I'll send it telepathically to Sky-Byte so Galvatron will scrap him."  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
  
  
At Base P…  
  
"I should have gotten it."  
  
The ball appears in his hand.  
  
"The chart says that the energy is held by… Sky-Byte" Scourge says.  
  
"Get him."  
  
"No! It just appeared in my hands! I mean it!"  
  
"Sword of Fury!"  
  
"Dragon Breath!"  
  
  
  
He he… read the next part "The Body!" 


End file.
